Reunion
by Skyflame2
Summary: Yet another Gohan torture fic! Cept this time, it takes place long after high school ended at a high school reunion! You know what that means... even more people to mess up his life! Rating upped for language XP R & R!
1. Prologue

Well, yet another Gohan torture fic Takes place after GT, I guess. I doesn't really matter... "Speaking" 'thinking/sarcasm/quotes' (A/N's)  
  
I don't own DB/Z/GT   
  
Gohan leaned back in his chair and began to separate the mail into piles. Bill, bill, junk mail, bill, junk mail, junk mail, a letter from Hercule, bill, a letter from Orange Star High School...  
  
Gohan blinked. 'What's this?' he wondered as he shaped his ki to be a letter opener and slit the envelope. 'A high school reunion?! Next Sunday. Bring you kids... oh, boy.' Videl walked in and noticed the OSHS insignia on the envelope Gohan held in his hand.  
  
"What's this?" she asked as she snatched it out of his hand. It took her less than a minute to read it, and as she finished she grabbed a pen off her husband's desk and began to fill out the RSVP form.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Gohan cried as he realized what she was doing. "We're not going!"  
  
"Yes we are, buster. This will be fun. And we'll bring Pan!" As if on cue, the said girl walked in.  
  
"Bring me where? Did I mention I finally got a date? Next Sunday." Gohan's eyes widened to the size of plates at his daughter's announcement.  
  
"Date?" the reunion was completely forgotten and Gohan's voice turned dangerously low as the pencil in his hand snapped. "With whom, may I ask?"  
  
"Erm.... Trunks. I gotta date with Trunks!" Pan bolted from the room, knowing what was coming. (I love T/P's) Gohan growled and started to mutter something about a certain 'no good son-of-a-bitch'  
  
"We're going to the reunion, and Pan's coming with us," he hissed.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Satan City...  
  
"I need a job, I need a job, I need a job I need a job, I need a j-" Goten's mindless chant was cut off as Trunks slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"I heard the first 500 times. Look, why don't we look in the newspaper. There might actually be a job in the 'Help Wanted' section," Trunks said sarcastically. He stopped at a newspaper stand, dropped a quarter in, and pulled out a 'Satan Herald'. "Look, here's an easy enough one for you."  
  
Goten looked over his friend's shoulder and glanced at the spot his friend was pointing out. "'Babysitting job at high school reunion at Orange Star High School'. Hey, you're right! Can I borrow your cell phone to call?"  
  
A/N: Woo-hoo. blows a party horn exciting prologue, eh? Review and let me know if you want me to continue. More, ahem, I mean, actual action in chapter 1. Oh, yeah, please no flames. Constructive criticism is accepted happily. C ya. 


	2. Prologue 2

A/N: Erk, sorry peoples. I haven't updated in, like, forever. Very sorry sorry sorry sorry!!! Please forgive me! If I ever do that again, I give you permission to IM me or e-mail me to kick me. Yup.  
  
Dun own DB anything, and I wouldn't want to. Too much pressure to draw all that manga and anime. wince Yea...  
  
"You know, Videl, I could treat you to a very nice, expensive dinner right now. Wouldn't that be fun? I'm sure I remember some great restaurant around here..."  
  
Gohan and Videl had just gotten to the outskirts of Satan City, popped out a capsule car borrowed from Bulma, and were about halfway to the school. Of course, Gohan had decided that it would be nice to go to a family dinner instead. After all, Pan WAS with them, not that 'no good son-of-a-bastard' now (he was thinking this, he didn't say it. And it was changed from bitch to bastard cause he decided he'd rather insult Vegeta than Bulma). Attempting to change Videl's mind, he failed to notice the completely obvious very Vegeta-ish smirk on Pan's face that should not have been there, considering that Gohan had broken up her date for her to go to a school reunion. Videl however, was not about to have her mind changed and simply hit him on the head with The Frying Pan2 (O.o;;) Chichi had given her for Christmas.  
  
EARLIER THAT AFTERNOON:  
  
Goten had attempted to get Trunks to take the job w/ him. He had pleaded and bribed and blackmailed to no avail for the two weeks before the big night. Of course, Trunks had ignored him, saying he had more than enough money and refused to be tortured by any brats (heehee, Vegeta's rubbing off on him). Finally, the night before, as the other Sons prepared, Goten kneeled down before Trunks for the last time and began what had come to become a ritual pleading.  
  
"Please, Trunks, please please please. I promise you that I'll never take blackmail pictures like the ones you destroyed ever again. I promise I'll learn how to cook from my mom and make you meals for a month. I promise I'll clean your room for a week. I promise I'll be your best friend forever (insert a collective 'aawwww' from the audience here) Please please please!!!" Goten had his best puppy dog eyes and pout on, tough Trunks had been resisting both for half a month. He was just as completely oblivious to Trunks smirk as Gohan was to Pans.  
  
"Hmmm, lemme think about it..."  
  
Because this was the closest to a yes Goten had gotten, he sat up straighter, his eyes got more sparkly, and he whimpered a little (awww, can't you just imagine it ) Trunks sniggered and said, "Kay, sure, but you majorly owe me everything you said." At that, he leaned back on the couch he was sitting on and opened a magazine.  
  
Goten, now in a hyper mood, somehow managed to regain sanity long enough to ask, "Um, do you want me to call in and let them know that they have another employee person?"  
  
Trunks sniggered again and without looking up said, "No, its okay, I let them know yesterday." He did, however, look out of the corner of his eye to watch Goten's happy expression diminish greatly as he realized he had been tricked(I was gunna say bad words here, but decided to curb in my potty mouth that High School has given me -)  
  
Skyflame: Ok, I lied. NO action this time, 'cept for the Frying Pan of Doom2, lol. And sorry for all the T/P ness when this is supposed to be a Videl/Gohan, but it'll evolve more into a Gohan torture next chapterbegins muttering to herself in an evil voice with an evil smirk Ahem, Like I said above, you have permission to kick me if I don't update for at least 2 weeks. Next chapter up sometime this week cause this one was mad short and nothing happened. To tell the truth, tho, I have many very good excuses, but I don't wanna waste your time listing them. IM me if you really wanna hear them. My screen name and Im are snakehodini at aol. You can also im me to talk, I'd love that! And for ideas, lol. Anywayz, here's the review replys :  
  
Trunks' Baby Brat: Sorry I didn't mention this, but they are Trunks:20 Goten:19 Bra:17 Pan:16 Thx for the compliment

Chibi Dragon Chan: haha me too and sorry for the late update ;

Ss4rycol: lol, thx, I promise you will next chapter(at least Gohan's)

Jennyroseangel: I hope you got my email, and thx

Tempest dragon: thx, and sorry it took so long ;

Candy the duck: here ya go hope you like it

Limelie: hope you like the Frying Pan it will be back soon, heehee and thx for being a faithful multi story reviewerglomp

Omi-tak: glad to hear Gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover: thx and sorry for taking so long;

Ishkabod: Lol, no flames please, but you have permission to give me a swift kick in the a


End file.
